The present invention relates to the field of wallets and more particularly to wallets with a pivoted, latachable, hard, concave top and bottom and a protected space for containing an essentially cylindrical object.
Wallets are used to contain small items such as credit cards, coins, postage stamps, business cards, money or small pictures. They are generally sized and shaped to fit in a coat or pants pocket. However, most wallets provide little or no protection to the contents. They are useless for containing hard, shape or delicate items such as keys, screwdrivers, needles, pens, laser pointers, styli or pencils. Moreover, most wallets must be manually opened.
Development of a wallet which can protect and hold small objects and springs open at the release of a latch represents a great improvement in the field of wallets and satisfies a long felt need of the public.